Forbidden Love!
by xxStephenieMeyerWannabexx
Summary: Despite her better knowledge, Hermione can't resist the new teacher at Hogwarts. HermioneRemus, set during POA, HGRL, RLHG. M for the future.
1. Chapter 1 Love at first bite

**Hiya guys! Have a feeling this is gonna be my best fan fiction yet so stay tuned!**

**Ami xxx**

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1-Love at first bite

As Hermione sat in her Defense against the Dark Arts class, a feeling of hope swept over her. Her teacher, Professor Lupin was striding up and down the room, a look of anxiety upon his face. The next question asked was directed at Hermione, and as she stuttered her face became flushed. She mumbled that she didn't know and a look of shock imprinted itself upon Professor Lupin's face. He quickly moved on to the next person and Hermione slumped at her desk, relieved.

The seconds ticked by slowly for Hermione, her mind set on the handsome teacher before her. She knew that nothing could happen. That's what made it so frustrating to always see his face and not be able to caress his body, with love and passion. No-body could stop her thinking about him, but she couldn't even begin to understand how he would feel if he knew she had been thinking about him.

The lesson continued and Hermione sat in a dull silence, awaiting the bell to ring. To pass time, she began to doodle in a book, his name entwined with hers, the intricacy of the design pressing into the neatly lined paper. She surrounded their name with a heart and struck an arrow through it, representing that it could never be. Eventually, the bell sounded, startling Hermione, causing the rest of the class to become restless. Malfoy saw that Hermione was uncomfortable and blew a kiss at her. She began to feel flustered, and as she wondered why he was acting so strange, he said something that Hermione could not stop thinking about.

"Just because that idiotic red-head Weasley of yours fancies you, it doesn't mean you can go swanning about the place like you own it!" He said it so quietly that not even his neighbour could hear him, but Hermione knew what he was saying, just by the movement of his lips. Bile rose in Hermione's throat. How could he even accuse Ron of that? It was disgusting; everyone knew they were Best Friends!

Whilst everyone else filed out of the classroom, Hermione remained seated, until the last foot had crossed through the door frame. Professor Lupin began packing up his things and Hermione stood up, clutching a text book to her heavy beating chest. She slowly paced towards the door, trying to be as slow as possible, as to keep up with Professor Lupin.

His footsteps quickened down the corridor, and so did hers. His footsteps slowed down, and so did hers. His footsteps came to a halt, and so did hers. He turned around, and so she hid. She had almost been caught before she had begun. She couldn't afford another mistake. She found it hard for him not to see her, but she managed, with difficulty.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were striding down the corridor towards Divination, with The Mad Woman (Professor Trelawney).

"Do you think Hermione's alright?" asked Ron and Harry replied almost instantly.

"Of course she is! 'Member that time in first year when she hid in that bathroom, 'coz she didn't have any friends?"

"Yeah, and you stuck your wand up that ugly trolls nose?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at him quizzically. "Aren't all trolls ugly?"

"You obviously haven't seen my Aunt Ethel's one!" Ron began to stare into space and Harry snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Ron, RON!!" He returned to Earth and regained perspective.

"This is beside the point! Is this seriously your way of telling me that Hermione's okay?!" Ron began to shout.

Harry sighed and continued his explanation.

"What I was saying was, when she had no friends she didn't speak to anyone. Right?"

Ron looked confused. "Alriigght?" He said, urging Harry to continue.

"Well now she's talking to people isn't she? I mean she was fine in Charms this morning, not so much in Defense against the Dark Arts though, but that doesn't matter."

Ron was still unable to grasp the point of the explanation, and so they slid silently into their next lesson, hoping not to be labelled as 'late'.

**I know it wasn't a very long chapter, but I thought the plot was good. I just couldn't think what else to put. I hope you found Harry and Ron's conversation a bit funny. I was crying with laughter just typing it!! The next chapter should be longer. The longer you wait to push the purple button, the longer it'll take me to post the next chapter! Luvin' all my readers!**

**Ami xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 A heated argument

**Hey Guys! Here's my new chapter. Hope you like it! And Emberlyn Silvermoon, yes, they are in their third year. I thought it would make the whole student/teacher relationship sooo much more dangerous. Have also decided to use double spaces between paragraphs.**

**Ami xxx**

Chapter 2-Lustful Longing and a heated argument

Hermione reached the Girls bathroom and broke into floods of tears. It felt so wrong

to follow him, yet she couldn't stop herself. She sat on the toilet seat and thought

about her life. She could probably slit her wrists and no-one would notice. If she

walked out of the school that very minute, no-one would realise she was gone.

No sooner had she choked back her tears that the bathroom door opened and Ginny

came in. She knocked on each of the doors in turn until she found Hermione. Ginny had

noticed Hermione leave follow Professor Lupin out of the classroom and watched her go

into the loos. She had waited outside for as long as possible, but she needed to speak

to Hermione. Something was wrong, and she needed to find out what!

She saw Hermione's tear-stained face and automatically put her arm around her.

"Don't listen to Malfoy; he doesn't know what he's saying!" she reassured her, but

Hermione's wasn't falling for it. She knew that Malfoy was right. Ron had fancied her

forever and everyone knew it. She realised it was time to tell Ginny the truth. After

all, she was practically her best friend.

"Ginny," she started, "I have to tell you something and it's not easy!" Ginny's face fell.

"Stop it you're scaring me!!" Her face became a pale shade of white.

"Y'know a few weeks ago when I couldn't tell you who I fancied 'cos it was a really big

deal? The truth is, that person's a teacher. It's Professor Lupin." She finished and

burst into fresh floods of tears. Ginny was clueless about what to say to the

heartbroken girl beside her, so she reached forwards to give her a hug.

'What was Ginny doing,' she thought. 'I just told her I like someone else. Why is she

trying to kiss me?!' Before Hermione realised what she was doing, she had whipped her

hand from her side and struck it hard across Ginny's Cheek. The blow turned Ginny's

face red, and Hermione walked away, leaving Ginny shocked behind her. The bathroom

door slammed shut and she made her way upstairs to the common room.

Hermione arrived in the common room, tears streaming down her heart-shaped face.

Ron saw her enter and walked over to her. The tears were pouring fast now and

although Harry had reassured him, he knew something was obviously wrong.

"What's the matter? You've been strange all day!" he asked. Then Hermione lost it. She

flew at him, kicking and screaming.

"Can't anyone just leave me alone? Trust you to ask me if I'm okay. I am never going to

love you! Can't you get that through you're thick skull? Just stop chasing after me you

loser!" She saw Ron's badly beaten face and the ten's of pairs of eyes staring at her in

disgust, and ran upstairs to her dormitory.

She threw herself upon her bed. Was she so in love that she would scream at her best

friends? It just wasn't like her! All she could do was choke back one last tear and drift

into deep sleep!


End file.
